Perfecta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los sacrificios siempre eran requeridos para poder tener a tu obra maestra. / ¡Premio para Alejandra Moreno!


Perfecta.

Cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro le pidió a su madre que le consiguiera una asistente competente para ayudarlo en su creciente negocio como escultor, nunca imaginó que le llevaría a la hijita de diecisiete años de su amigo Kurosaki Isshin, y menos imaginó que ella duraría más de dos semanas. Creyó que sería como las otras asistentes lloriqueando por la carga de trabajo y que eventualmente renunciaría, como todas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Llevaba ocho meses trabajando con ella como su asistente y su productividad había aumentado en proporciones casi ridículas. Después de tantas asistentes desastrosas, nunca creyó que conseguiría encontrar a una ideal para estar a su lado, pero Kurosaki Karin no se dejó amedrentar por sus muchas órdenes y la gran exigencia que tenía para que todo fuera perfecto al llegar a manos de sus clientes, todo lo contrario.

Su especialidad era el hielo, pero rara vez habían pedidos de eso a menos que hubiera una boda o eventos importantes en invierno, así que mayormente trabajaba creando muebles decorativos y vistosos para personas ricas que querían presumir su dinero contratando sus talentosas manos para equipar sus ostentosos hogares.

Él siempre se jactaba por la perfección en sus obras, no admitía ningún error por más pequeño que fuera. Nada podía estar fuera de lugar. Por eso mismo conseguir una asistente digna fue tan difícil. Todas cometían errores, y él no podía tolerar ni el más mínimo. Exigía tanta exactitud que o bien la chica lo arruinaba y la despedía, o bien tardaba tanto en hacerlo que el estrés la consumía y acababa renunciando.

No es que pidiera nada demasiado difícil, solo pulir superficies, lo cual era ridículamente fácil, cortar grandes trozos de madera en figuras geométricas (de nuevo muy fácil) y ayudarlo con la pintura de algunas de sus creaciones. Además estaban las tareas menores como alcanzarles las herramientas correctas (aunque la mayoría de tontas no sabía diferenciar una gubia curva de una gubia codillo, lo cual era absurdo), tomar llamadas y prepararle su té. Había tenido nueve asistentes y la única en sobrevivir más de un mes fue Kurosaki Karin, por la pura terquedad.

Cada vez que la corregía, le ordenaba algo nuevo cuando no terminó de hacer lo anterior o la regañaba, en vez de hartarse, frustrarse o simplemente renunciar, solo lo hacía todo con más ganas, se esforzaba al máximo por cada orden que le daba y no dejaba ni una sola sin cumplir, simplemente para poder darle esa sonrisita arrogante y satisfecha al final del día, como sí hubiera ganado el juego de "o renuncias o te despido".

Cuando acababa de contratarla y estaban negociando los términos de su trabajo, se le escapó inconscientemente que de seguro sería otra de las tantas asistentes que despedía antes de que pasaran el mes. Lo dijo por prejuicioso, ya que vio su cara bonita y cuerpo de supermodelo y creyó que no aguantaría nada. Nunca en su vida había estado tan equivocado, eso lo supo apenas vio la mirada feroz que le lanzó al escucharlo, misma que le lanzaba cada día cuando él la llenaba de órdenes que rozaban la explotación humana.

Esa chica tan bonita cortaba madera como sí toda su vida hubiera sido una leñadora, después de un par de intentos y explicaciones aprendió a pulir superficies y a ayudarlo a pintar con casi la misma maestría que el joven de cabellos blancos, se memorizó todas las herramientas que debía alcanzarle en la primera semana, tenía un buen control de su agenda y su té ya estaba esperándolo en el escritorio detrás de su mesa de trabajo siempre que se tomaba un descanso, caliente y con solo medio terrón de azúcar, perfecto.

A estas alturas no había forma de que la despidiera, y el mundo se caería antes que esa terca muchachita renunciara a algo que se había propuesto, así que en su mente ya eran el equipo perfecto, pese a lo mucho que ella se quejaba de que él la sobreexplotaba y lo mucho que él seguía señalando todos y cada uno de hasta los más mínimos errores de todo lo que hacía, lo que generalmente provocaba que ella esté dispuesta a tallar su tumba.

Y básicamente todo era perfecto… su trabajo era perfecto con una asistente perfecta y con un futuro perfecto. Nada estaba mal… excepto por el hecho de que todo estaba mal, completa y horriblemente mal. Porque no solo veía perfecto su trabajo ayudándolo y la veía como una perfecta asistente, también la veía como una perfecta mujer, su cuerpo le parecía la escultura más perfecta que alguna vez podría haber existido y quería tocarla y besarla hasta saciarse… y ella era una adolescente de diecisiete años, mientras que él cumplió veinticuatro años hace tres meses. Su negocio se iría a la ruina a pesar de todo, ya sea por estar muerto una vez el padre y hermano de la chica se enteren, o porque si no lo arrestaban definitivamente lo enviarían a pudrirse un buen par de décadas a la prisión. No les importaría que ella esté a dos meses de cumplir dieciocho, ni que sus sentimientos no fueran puramente sexuales.

Ella de verdad le importaba, no diría que era amor, pero podría estar yendo por ese camino, solo sabía que al verla sonreír todo se volvía perfecto. Cuando ella lo miraba con asombro o se sonrojaba bajo su mirada, todo se volvía perfecto. Incluso cuando se enojaba o discutían todo seguía siendo perfecto. Incluso también cuando empezaron una estúpida pelea con pintura y rompieron la escultura con la que llevaba días trabajando, todo siguió siendo perfecto.

Y ahora mismo, que tenía su pequeño cuerpo atrapado contra su escritorio mientras sus labios se acariciaban y sus manos se perdían entre las ropas del otro, con su té enfriándose a un lado y la escultura en la que había estado trabajando abandonada, aún con el miedo que su madre pudiera entrar en cualquier momento y de ser así toda la ciudad se enteraría lo que hacían ya sea por el chillido que pegaría o por los chismes que luego no se contendría en decir, todo seguía siendo perfecto.

Kurosaki Karin era perfecta aun en su gran imperfección, al menos a sus ojos, y nunca pensaría en decir lo contrario incluso sí recibía una paliza o era encarcelado por eso. Los sacrificios siempre eran requeridos para poder tener a tu obra maestra, después de todo.

Fin.

Holaaa!

Este fanfic es el premio para Alejandra Moreno, que fue una de las ganadoras en la Semana HK y pidió un fic q trate sobre diferencia de edad. Espero que te haya gustado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió x'D

Se suponia que debía ser una viñeta, pero me pase un poco de los mil... solo un poquito xP Ya me conocen, las cosas cortas me cuestan u.u

Ojala les haya gustado a todas y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
